Essence of Love, of Sacrifice
by Sleepy Cat
Summary: Mimi accidentally releases Tai's ghost from a soccarball. At first, Mimi was afraid, but as time passes they become friends. Repaying Mimi for releasing his soul, Tai helps Mimi impress her crush, Matt. But as time goes on, Tai can't help but fall in love
1. The Arrival

Disclaimer-Okie-dokes, me don't own any of the Digimon characters, so don't sue me la. Okie?

First Fic……be nice, k? Even if you think it's terrible, review and tell me……nicely. I might send you a note back that yells at you for about a page and a half, but it's just out of frustration. At the end, I'm sure I'll say thank-you. Just joking …about the yelling part, I'll say thank-you, nod nod

Essence of Love, of Sacrifice

"Shoot Matt, shoot!" Matt aims and shoots the ball.

"Three-pointer!" Mimi claps softly from the bleachers. Mimi puts on her most brilliant smile as Matt heads towards her…and passes her.

"Today he passes by me, tomorrow he'll look at me and I'm sure one day he'll ask for my name…one day." Mimi sighs in determination.

"Mimi, why are you just sitting there? Come on, let's go to the Sugar Bowl." Sora exclaims cheerfully. Mimi smiles happily and hops off the bleachers.

"Come on then! Before it gets crammed with people!"

Mimi goes home with bags of new clothes and make-up.

"Mom! Help me open the door!" Mimi screams from the front door, hoping for a reply. When no reply was heard after a while, Mimi gave up screaming and decided to drop all her things and try to climb over the fence.

"Great day to forget your keys." Mimi mutters to herself as she stares at the gate. It looks awfully taller than usual. Mimi decided to make a running start, she backs up and starts sprinting towards the fence gate. As she puts her foot out to heave herself up, the gate suddenly swings open. Mimi flies into the yard landing butt first in the grass.

"Oww…wish someone told me it wasn't locked…" Mimi mumbles. Mimi manages to get in from the back door (her family has this habit about leaving it unlocked.) As soon as she got into her room, she slumps into bed and starts ripping off the wrappers on her new stuff. She giggles happily, suddenly full of energy again as she looks through her stuff.

"Last bag! sigh tsk tsk tsk, cheap store didn't close the bag properly…" Mimi exclaims half disappointed, for her rip-the-wrappers-off-your-new-stuff time is about to come to an end. She opens the old wrinkly bag eagerly, and finds her new t-shirt and… a dirty soccer ball in it.

"Wait a sec, I didn't buy a soccer ball…" Mimi dives into the pile of wrappers and retrieves a receipt.

"Let's see… t-shirt, jacket, watch… nope, no soccer ball." Mimi stares at the ball in disbelief.

"O well, freebie of the day!" Mimi picks up the ball and examines it. "It's an used ball…" Mimi twirls it around and finds some fainting print on it.

"T…C…" Mimi reads aloud, "that's cheap! It's not even new…" Mimi shrugs and tosses it behind her, quickly forgetting about as she dives into her new clothes.

Ring ring

Mimi pulls her blanket over her head trying to block out the sound. After about two minutes of overlooking it, or should I say 'overhearing' it. Mimi finally gets up and drags herself across the floor to the bathroom. As she brushes her teeth, she starts thinking about what to do for the rest of the day.

"Mmm, since it's Saturday, I can always call Sora out and go shopping together, but then again, we went shopping yesterday…we should do something Sora would like…" Mimi thinks to herself.

When Mimi finally finishes brushing, she leaps onto her bed thinking about what to do. Mimi swings her dangling legs, and something thumps as she kicks the side of her bed. Mimi gets up and looks underneath, there under a pile of wrappers and receipts, was the soccer ball from last night.

"Hey! We can play soccer!" Mimi exclaims. She happily dials Sora's number on the phone as she twirls the ball in her other hand.

"Shoot, Mimi shoot!" Sora yells as Mimi fumbles with the ball. Mimi trips a few times but manages to kick the ball across the field. The ball soars across the field and land a half mile away from the net.

"Hey, good try! It almost went in." Sora smiled. Mimi shrugged, "Soccer's not my kind of sport anyways."

"Really? That was a great try though." A voice said behind them. Mimi turns around and finds Matt standing behind them, hands in his pocket and his friends behind him.

"You girls mind if we join your game?" Matt asks casually. Mimi looks down and blushes as she nods faintly. Sora looks at her friend in disbelief and shrugs carelessly.

"Sure, I'm guessing Mimi here won't mind either." Sora says sheepishly.

"Well, since there's so many people, we might as well make it a real game. I'll be a team captain and…Sora, right? Can be they other team captain." Everyone nods in agreement.

"Five, six, seven… It's an odd number…" Mimi thinks about that knowledgably and replies, "I can be a sub!" She then run off and sits on the bleachers. Matt gives her the thumbs-up, Mimi blushes, "Ha! I was right, rather look cool and sit down then look idiotic playing soccer with Matt." Mimi thinks to herself.

"Shoot, Matt, shoot!" Matt kicks the ball and it flies towards the net, but as it reaches the far end of the field it turns and soars out of the field.

"What? Impossible!" Matt shouts. The kid who was at the end of the field runs towards them and bellows, "The ball was going totally for the net, when this thing, with that thing, you know, slams into it, and that thing, the ball turns and, you know, heads the other way! It was weird man, it was like the ball turned on it's own."

Leaving the players mystified by what happened the kid leaves to find the ball. After what seemed like forever, the kid returns gasping for air.

"I was like gasp you know gasp looking everywhere, for gasp you know, that thing, the ball gasp but, you know, that thing, the ball, I couldn't gasp find it man! It's like it just flew off somewhere gasp I'm telling ya, it's got a mind of his own." The kid said, obviously short of breath. Once again, his words left the players dumbfounded. "That means I lost my ball…" Mimi said in a disappointed tone. She had grown quite attached to it, for it gave her a chance to be close to Matt. Matt opens his mouth, about to say something, when a gust of wind sweeps across them and soft thunder starts sounding far away.

"Guess we should start heading back." Sora suggests. Mimi nods in agreement as she joins the crowd from the bleachers. The group says their farewells and plans to play again next week. As they depart Mimi had one last glimpse of Matt before she starts to sigh.

"He looks so cute when he plays." Mimi says dreamily. Sora laughs and states, "He may be a pro in basketball, but definitely not a great player in soccer. He uses to much force in kicking, he should actually…" Sora goes on talking about how Matt can perfect his skills, but Mimi was already trapped inside her own imagination.

Mimi opens the front door and yells inside, "I'm home!" When again, no reply was heard, she went upstairs and took a nice long bath. When she got out, she wrapped her hair with a towel and sat down on her bed searching for the TV remote control. Mimi's hand accidentally hits something hard, she pokes it a few times. Thinking that her mom probably was sweeping the floor when she picked up her crystal ball from Halloween off the floor, she lifts the covers hastily. As she peeks under the covers, she covers her mouth to muffle out her screams. Underneath the sheets, all dirty and muddy, is the 'TC' soccer ball…

"How'd it get here?" Mimi asks rhetorically. As if answering Mimi's answer, the soccer ball starts bouncing up and down on Mimi's bed. Mimi squirms and edges towards the bedroom door. The ball bounces off the bed and sits in between Mimi and the exit.

"Uh oh…" Mimi backs up and feels the wall pressing against her. Mimi watches in terror as the ball bounces up and down.

"What do you want?" Mimi says quivering slightly. Delighted that Mimi finally chooses to speak to it, the ball bounces closer to Mimi. Mimi slides slightly to the left trying to keep as far away from 'it' as possible.

"You a ghost or something?" The ball bounces a few times on the spot.

"Take that as a yes." The ball bounces once on the spot.

"Can I help you?" The ball starts bouncing furiously on the spot.

"How can I help you? Should I bury you or something?" The ball spins in a circle wrathfully.

"Ok, ok! I won't bury you! But how can I help you?" The ball jumps once and rolls across the carpet and stops at the bookshelf. There 'it' nudges on one of the books.

"You want me to read that?" The ball bounces once and rolls away, knowing that Mimi would refuse to go near the book with 'it' near the shelf. Mimi slowly inches her way across and as soon as she grabs the book she races beck to the corner she was at before.

"Aladdin," She reads aloud "The story of Aladdin finding a magic lamp in a cave, after three rubs, a genie appears enabling him to make three wishes…" Mimi looks at the ball in disbelief.

"You don't want me to rub you three times…right?" Mimi asks hopefully. The soccer ball rolls around as if it was unsure itself.

"Will you leave me alone if I do that?" The ball bounces once. Mimi doesn't say a word, instead she leaps into the bathroom. There was a sound of running water and two minutes later Mimi re-entered the room.

"I'm not touching you until you clean yourself, look at all the mud on you!" The ball jumps up, surely surprised by this odd behavior. It shrugs (sort of) and rolls inside. Mimi hears splashing, like something has dived into the tub. Soon the ball returns all dried after rolling on the towel Mimi lay on the ground from earlier before.

Mimi closes her eyes and stretches out her hand. The ball rolls across and stops as soon as it touches her hand. Mimi flinches when the ball comes closer, she softly holds the ball in place in one hand and other hand in place ready to rub. She slowly strokes the ball once. Opening one eye to peek, the ball shakes a little as if to tell her to hurry up. Mimi takes a deep breath and rubs it another two times. As soon as she finishes the stroking, Mimi leaps into the bed and pulls the covers over her head. Trembling, she peeks under the covers to see if the ball was still there. To her terror the ball was still there, motionless.

"Maybe it left already…" Mimi digs up all her courage and gets out of bed. She looks at the ball and shuddering she kicks the ball out of her bedroom door. She runs to the door and slams it before anything can happen. To her dismay, she heard a male voice shout 'ow'.

"Dad!?" Mimi asks hopefully. She suddenly feels a cold draft go through her, coming through the door and her own body was the ghost trapped inside the soccer ball.

"AWWWWWWWW!!!!" Mimi screams, she turns around and tries to open the door. When the doorknob refuses to turn, Mimi dashes towards the open patio, standing in the open air, she closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths.

"Dreaming, dreaming! Told you to get more sleep, Mimi, you're hallucinating now!" Mimi sat there for a long time, far off in the distance she hears the sound of a car going up a driveway.

"Dad must be home!" Mimi sighs in delight. Mimi opens her eyes slowly. She looks around the whole terrace, when no sight of the ghost was found, she slowly gets up and double checks.

"Phew, see, Mimi? Hallucinating." Mimi looks out into the open air and looks towards the driveway.

"Guess that wasn't dad…" Mimi turns around and there standing with a confused expression on his face, was the ghost. Horrified, Mimi's first instance was to turn around and run, but when Mimi turns around she trips over flowerpot and she hits the railings. Falling on the floor, Mimi sits in the corner cowering in the shadows.

"I'm too young to die!" Mimi mutters to herself.

"You know, I can't even touch you. I'm a ghost remember?" The ghost says softly. Mimi looks at him, he has a very serious and sincere expression on.

"Ya right." Mimi manages to say, her voice quivering from crying.

"Try me." The ghost says simply. Mimi's curiosity got the better of her and she slowly reaches out her hand. The ghost opens his palm, with a grin on his face he waits for Mimi to reach him. Only about an inch left until their hands meet, taking a deep breath she slaps her hand on his. _SLAP!_

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Mimi screams loudly. The ghost looks at his hand in disbelief.

"Cool! Didn't know I could do that! Sorry, lady…my bad." Tai apologizes, sticking out his tongue in embarrassment.

Hehe, first fic, be nice and give me some suggestions, plz. And I wouldn't mind somebody telling me how a person can suddenly be NOT mortified of a ghost. Think Mimi's a little too scared right now. =P


	2. Pancake Breakfast

Disclaimer-Okie-dokes, me don't own any of the Digimon characters, so don't sue me. Okie?

Hiyo! I really want to thank everyone who reviewed! You guys and gals gave me great support! Thanks, again and again. thumbs up

"Pancake Breakfast"

"I'm sorry." The ghost says sympathetically. "I had no idea I can do that. My name's Taichi Kamiya. Please to meet ya." The ghost swirls his hand in the air making a friendly gesture. Mimi, who seems to be have been frightened to a certain extend, looks at the ground and seems to be mumbling a prayer.

"A little attention here?" Tai sighs impatiently. Just then, a soft knock was heard from the door.

_Knock Knock_

"Umm, Mimi?" A voice calls from behind the door. "You alright in there? Heard some noise all the way downstairs…" A chilly breeze sweeps past Mimi and her dad opens the door. "You ok?" Mimi opens her eyes and finds herself staring at an empty room with her dad staring at her with a worried expression on his face.

"Hey, dad." She replies weakly.

_Ring ring_

Mimi groans, she pushes her alarm clock off the table, and miraculously, the clock stops ringing and lands with a load _bang_.

She pulls the covers over her head and tries to fall back asleep. After several minutes of failing attempts, she decides to get up. Shaking her sleepiness away, she drags herself to the bathroom and stares the mirror.

She wasn't really looking at the reflection, she was just staring into space and her mind was wandering freely. She jerks back to reality all of a sudden, when her eyes meets a damp towel on the floor. She can vaguely recall last night when she was taking a shower…wait…Mimi abruptly remembers that…she didn't take a shower!

"Holy!" She recalls last night's events and sprints downstairs as fast as her legs could carry. "Mom? Dad?" She screams down the hall. When no one replies she steps into the kitchen. The tasty smell of bacon and eggs drifts towards her and she settles herself in front of the plate. The lightly lit kitchen gave her the impression that no ghost can appear at this condition. Picking up her fork and knife, she starts eating. With a mouth full of bacon she yells towards the counters where her mom was probably still fussing about with breakfast and cooking, "Great breakfast mom! You've really outdone yourself!"

"Why, thank-you!" A male voice calls back. Mimi chokes on her gulp of orange juice. Holding her fork and knife in a threatening manner, she walks into the depths of the kitchen, towards the counters where she heard the voice.

"W-who's there?" She asks in a shaky voice. The ghost from the night before pops up from under the cutlery table. Mimi yelps in shock, but immediately claps her hands to her mouth, trying to restrain herself from laughing out loud. The ghost, who was apparently rummaging through the drawers looking for a whisk, looks at Mimi wearing a bemused expression on his face. He was wearing a blue, laced apron and is holding a spatula in one hand, and a whisk in the other. He seems to be making pancakes, as Mimi spots the flour in his hair and actually, come to think of it, everywhere! From the floors to the counters and even the ghost himself is covered in flour. Mimi laughs hysterically at this scene and clutches the countertop to keep herself from falling.

Guiltily, as the ghost looks at the mess around him, he offers Mimi a plate of what seems like burnt, circular lumps. "Pancake?" He offers.

"Umm, no thanks." Mimi manages to say as she pushes the plate of pancakes back towards the ghost. "I ate." She swings her fork and knife carelessly in the air to indicate. Shrugging, the ghost picks up a fork off the counter and samples a tint portion of the pancake.

"Not bad!" he says as he chews, but after a few seconds of chewing, he gags and spits it back out. "Think I accidentally added salt instead of sugar." Mimi laughs quietly. Mimi feels much more comfortable around the ghost now, she wasn't sure why though. Maybe it was the fact that he made her breakfast, or perhaps because of the dramatic performance with the pancakes.

"So, umm…Tai, was it? Uhh…what brings you here? To my home or more like in my bag and the home?" She asks timidly.

"Well, it's hard to explain…" Tai mumbles as he scratches his head, obviously deep in thought.

"Well, maybe we can start at the beginning." Mimi suggests.

"You mean the beginning beginning? Or the day I…" He indicates by motioning his finger across his throat.

"Ya, tell me how you died." Mimi states strongly.

I totally screwed up the tenses in this chapter, but then again, we did I not? A shorter chapter this time, decided that I can't stand writing 16 page chapters (I probably wouldn't make it out alive either). But at the rate I'm going I'm probably gonna end up with a few more chapters then I intended, but what the hey, at the speed I'm typing it's just gonna be a couple of years! thumbs up --- starting to think that's a very lame thing to say…


	3. Occer

Disclaimer-Okie-dokes, me don't own any of the Digimon characters, so don't sue me. Okie?  
Hey! I really want to thank everyone who reviewed! Thanks, again and again. thumbs up And by the way, Cresent-Wish-Forever, I've been thinking and I think that Tai's the kind of ghost that's full colour and solid. I mean he's somehow holding a spatula and wearing an apron, right? Thanks for reviewing by the way! And, GundamKnight, thanks for being so subtle and nice about the situation. I've never watched Casper before or at least, I don't remember anything about it. (you spelled 'mess' wrong by the way, unless you meant 'miss') I'm not fully aware of how the whole Casper series goes, so let's just cross my fingers and pray that my ideas are utmost original. Thanks for reviewing!  
"'Occer?"  
"Ya, tell me how you died." Mimi states strongly. Tai remains silent for a few seconds until he wrinkles his eyebrows and starts slowly.  
"Well, truthfully, Mimi," Tai pauses at her name as if he wasn't sure whether that was really her name. Mimi nods lightly and Tai continues. "I only remember bits and pieces, but more and more's coming to me. Umm...let's see, I remember playing soccer with my friends at the park...and then I shot a three-pointer!" Tai smiles proudly and looks at Mimi with a cocky expression on his face.  
Mimi furrows her brows and smirks, "continue."  
"Well, after that fabulous three-pointer," Tai pauses again, hoping for maybe a praise this time. When none came he grimaces and carries on. "Then, the game went on...my team won, of course." He adds with a smirk. Mimi drums her fingers impatiently on her knee. Tai sees this and speeds up his story. "Then something about the soccer ball, and I was looking for it. Something happened and I was trapped and I was dead."  
"Huh, Whoa," Mimi shakes her head slightly, trying to shake the sleep out of her head, "did I miss something, or was that last part was really confusing..."  
"I know, there's like this huge chunk of my memory missing, and I'm recovering bits and pieces just now and yesterday night." Mimi gives Tai a mystified look and stands up. She picks up a fork on the counter and pokes at the burnt pancakes absentmindedly, deep in thought.  
"Hmm, well, if you remember anything...you can tell me. I'm really curious to know, and maybe I can even help you remember!" Mimi smiles kindly and continues to poke at the pancakes. "Can ghosts really eat?" She asks curiously. Tai stands next to her and picks up another fork. He stabs at a piece and plops it in his mouth.  
"Ah cours" He manages to say with his mouth full. After a few chews, Tai's eyes go round and he spits it into the garbage bin beside him. "Blah, forgot about the salt." Mimi never noticed the garbage bin, she peers inside and finds that it was already half-full with pancakes. They mostly consist of a few burnt ones and nice, tasty looking ones. Mimi assumes that salt where also added to those.  
"I really don't think we're gonna get anywhere with these pancakes. Let's eat at the Sugar Bowl. Think my friends are going to be there too. You can meet them! And then we can walk around to see if you'll remember anything!" Mimi adds excitedly. "Let's go!" She scrambles for her jacket, but then paces back and says sheepishly, "I'll need to change first."  
After a long period of rummaging through her closet for the perfect tee to wear, she sets off to the Sugar Bowl with Tai right behind her. "And that's my school!" Mimi shows Tai as they walk down the street. "And there's the park! And our soccer field!" Mimi blushes slightly, "We have a great soccer team, with many of our school's star players, like Matt." She adds quietly. Tai looks at Mimi rolling his eyes and mutters under his breath what dreadfully sounds like "girls".  
Mimi manages to push her way through the crowd of people at the Sugar Bowl entrance. Tai follows her as he walks through people and tables. The people he passes shivers involuntarily but makes nothing of it and goes on their way. After a few confused looks from Mimi over her shoulder, Tai quietly whispers to her ear, "They can't see or hear me." Mimi nods mutely as she makes her way to the back of the restaurant.  
"Mimi!" Sora shouts from the table hidden far into the corners of the café. "Over here!" Mimi waves and carefully needles her way through the crowds.  
"Hey, Sora," Mimi says breathlessly, "how'd you manage to get a table?" Sora grins happily and rolls her eyes playfully.  
"You know, some of us actually wake up early enough to save a table for our friends." She teases. She looks at her watch casually and starts packing her things. "I've got soccer practice in a few, wanna come watch?"  
Umm, I'm kindda hungry, I'll catch up with you later." Mimi replies, stealing a glance at Tai, who has taken a seat beside her.  
"Alright then, see ya around." Sora waves and forces her way towards the entrance.  
"So, what should we have?" Mimi asks Tai cheerfully as she reaches for a menu.  
"Umm, you can choose." Tai replies absentmindedly as he looks around the café.  
"Alright then." Mimi waves to a waitress who was just passing their table (who was looking absolutely hassled as she pushes her way through the crowds with plates in her hands) "Versity! Over here!" The waitress nods their way and sets the plates down at the next table. "Here you go, ladies! Cheese omelet, and for you, corn beef sandwich. Enjoy!" Versity adds cheerfully. She strolls over to Mimi's table and smiles sweetly. "Morning, Mimi! Nice to see you join us. What will it be today?" "Umm, two strawberry smoothies and two bacon and egg sandwiches please." Mimi replies thoughtfully. Versity jots it down but raises her eyebrows. "You ordering for you and a friend?" Mimi jumps at that question, but then realizes that Versity had said a friend, not your friend. Mimi looks at Tai and smiles sheepishly. "Uhh, ya." Versity smiles warmly and moves her way into the crowd, clutching the order in her hand tightly as if in fear of losing it along the way. "For a minute there, I thought she could see you." Mimi whispers quietly to Tai. "Not a chance." Tai says with a wink. Mimi laughs politely and a few people nearby looks at her. Mimi pretends to makes herself comfortable and starts setting out napkins in front of each of them. From the corner of her mouth she hisses furiously at Tai. "Can't you make yourself visible or something, people's looking at me like an insane loner or something." Tai shrugs and puts on an innocent face. "Really sorry, Mimi. But I can't really control it. I don't know how. I think the only reason why you can see me is because you released my soul from my soccer ball." "Right, the 'TC ball'. I'm guessing it said Taichi before the marker rubbed off." Tai nods. "I loved that old ball, when we get back, I can point to you all the grass stains and marks! There's this red smudge there from when I kicked the ball clean outta the field!" Tai continues to speak fondly of his 'old pal', as he later referred the ball as. "Is it always so crowded here?" Tai asks as he scans the whole restaurant. Mimi startles from her daydreams and answers quietly, barely moving her lips.  
"Mmm, not really, guess it's because of the long weekend." Mimi answers. "It is Sunday after all." The crowd was starting to thin out as it was breakfast time, however, none of the tables were ever empty. Versity walks casually around the Sugar Bowl now and soon she strolls over to Mimi's table and sets down two plates and two smoothies.  
"Enjoy!" She chirps sweetly. She fumbles around with her apron and looks around. "Never have I seen a busier day! It's not even noon yet and people are still coming and going. If I were you people, I'd sleep in, how I've missed that. But then again, more people would mean –coming! –more tips!" Versity winks and strides to the table that called. Mimi laughs and sticks a straw in her smoothie and sips quietly. Tai, however, starts chowing down on the sandwiches. Mimi tries to start a conversation, but once, Tai forgot to swallow and ended up spitting onto the table. Everything was rather quiet after that, but Tai breaks the silence (at their table) a few times apologizing for the 'Flying Bacon and Egg Incident', as he named it.  
Mimi was halfway through her meal when Matt and his friends enter the café. "It's Matt!" Mimi whispers furiously to Tai. Tai rolls his eye, oblivious to Mimi. Mimi bows her head and stares at the rest of her sandwich. From the corner of her eyes she sees Matt's feet move closer and closer.  
"Hey, umm, hi! Sorry, but you mind if we sit. All the other tables are full" Matt asks as he taps Mimi's shoulder hesitantly. "Ur." Mimi says weakly. "Pardon?" "S-sure." Mimi nods and moves over, shoving Tai into a tiny space against the wall. "Hey, aren't you Sora's friend—" one of the boys says. "Kiki?" Mimi finally looks up and forces a laugh. "Mimi." Mimi squeaks, her voice a notch too high. Matt laughs and slaps his friend. "Don't joke around with Mimi here." He says jokingly. Mimi can feel her face go hot as she sat there. Mimi went even redder (if possible) when Matt's shoulders keep rubbing against hers as he jokes and laugh with his friends. Once, Matt's friend (Kenneth, Mimi just learned) tells a joke and Matt howls with laughter knocking into Mimi. "Whoops, very sorry, Mimi. He apologies and shifts further away from Mimi. "No," Mimi says suddenly, blushing furiously. "I-it's alright." Mimi tries to sit closer to the wall, seeing that Matt was sitting at the tip of the seat. "Hey!" Tai yells loudly, his voice oblivious to the others around the café. "I know I'm not exactly solid, but it's really creepy seeing you go through me like that." Mimi scowls at Tai and moves back to her original spot. Her shoulder against Matt's again. Mimi sighs with happiness. "So Mimi, did you watch the game yesterday?" Matt asks suddenly. "What's your team?" "M-my team?!" Mimi squeaks. "Ya, your fav soccer team." "Huh...'Occer? Uhh...m-my favorite team's..." 'Uh oh' Mimi thinks 'what teams ARE there?' Mimi looks at each boy nervously, then met Matt's gaze beside her. "Its'..."  
Blah! This present tense thing is really getting on my nerves! I guess it wasn't as simple as putting 's' on all the verbs. I think it's time I switch to past tense. Oh and by the way, next chappie might have some soccer talk in it, so if anyone is kind enough to help me with some tips on teams, rules and anything soccery, please help me! And by the way, does anyone know how to put those stars up on ? The Shift-8 stars? Because I've been rereading my fics online and it's pretty confusing without them shrugs -- see what I mean? Nothing's indicating the actions or separating the paragraphs. 


End file.
